


Let Me Go Home

by SandraMG



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Christmas, Friends With Benefits, M/M, RPF, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake just can't seem to stop thinking, even if he is being straddled by one of the most celebrated pop crooners of the millenium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Go Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BFive0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/gifts).



> This is an old piece I wrote after watching Blake Shelton's Christmas special, basically just because I could. In honor of Bubbles' birthday today, I've revisited it, done some very minor (I mean like almost zero) editing and posting it just for her. If some of you also like it that works too.
> 
> Disclaimer: I write RPF for the fun of it, and because I can't help myself. I 100% think of these people as characters, and I write them based on how I see them in my head. This is entirely a work of fiction based within the characters' personal "canon". I do not wish ill on any person depicted in this story. Apologies to anyone who is offended, it was not my intention.

           There are few situations that can be better than being in the Middle of Nowhere, United States of America, snow falling outside on the late December evening, building on and reflecting in the twinkling Christmas lights hung every which way over houses and trees, whilst inside one very large country house, warmth emanated from the fireplace as a Christmas special played on television.

            As said, there are few things that could make the situation more ideal; the fact that Blake Shelton was being straddled by a very pretty, smooth talking crooner put in the top ten Best Situations on Earth.

            The only downside, Blake couldn’t seem to stop thinking.

            Blake was only one man; he could only handle so many emotions and sensations at once. Now, with the voice in his head, his own voice coming from his Christmas special playing on tv, the hands in his hair, and the dude on his dick combined, he felt like he was about to explode.

            The other guy seemed to notice his predicament. Releasing his lips, he gasped, “Are you okay? You seem a bit…distracted.”

            Blake stared at him, his lips swollen and slightly bruised. “Sorry Mr. Buble, I just couldn’t help but notice you sounded a bit flat there.”

            Michael turned his head towards the television, where he and Blake were singing their hit (a song they shared custody over, Blake liked to say), and chuckled. “Turn the judging off for a night, will ya? Fuck you, turn the tv off.” He said, before diving back in, claiming Blake’s lips, smiling into the kiss.

            Blake reached for the remote, shutting both the tv and his mind off as Michael tugged on his shirt buttons. As he gave way to the kiss, to Michael tugging his shirt off his shoulders, and pushing him onto his back, his mind gave him one final glimpse of a certain tattooed rock star, grinning like he knew some secret Blake didn’t.

***

            It was hours later, and both Blake and Michael lay outstretched on the floor, as the fire hung onto the smallest spark of life. While Michael slept, Blake’s brain had turned back on and had decided to make up for lost time; a million things ran through it, a confusing mess of emotions that he couldn’t find a reason for. It was like going to bed at 9:30pm and waking up with a hangover – no discernable cause for the effect. The only thing that seemed to take shape was Adam, larger than life and sitting on top of his head like he had command over it.

            Blake knew what was happening, he just didn’t want to admit it; it had been months since he had confessed to those closest to him that, “Hey, I might not be just straight.” He had suffered losses because of it, but the gains spoke for themselves. He was happy with himself. But for some reason, he couldn’t seem to make it work with the one person who could make him truly happy.

            “Are you still awake?”

            Blake looked over to see Michael, squinting in almost sleep and suppressing a yawn. Blake smiled; he really did like Michael. They’d started this (whatever it was) after they’d shot the special, Michael going back to Blake’s after they had wrapped, drinking a truly irresponsible amount of alcohol, and finding each other in the same bed the next morning. It wasn’t serious, but Blake found comfort in it, like he could be himself.

            “I can’t stop thinking.” Blake told him.

            “Never thought I’d hear you say that,” Michael joked, earning him a smack from Blake. “What’s going on?”           

            Blake sighed and stared at the ceiling. “I just…do you ever think you’ve found the perfect person, but you know it’s not gonna work out?”

            “Is it about her? Dude, it’s over, you said you were past it.”

            Blake shook his head, and said, “No, not her, I…maybe one time, but I know I fucked that up too much to go back now.”

            “Well who is it?” Michael sat us slightly, leaning against his propped up arm for support as he waited for Blake to drop the boom. “Do I know who it is?”

            Blake hesitated then replied, “Yes.”

            “It’s Levine isn’t it?”

            Blake finally turned and faced him. “How the hell did you guess?”

            He had to wait a couple of minutes while Michael finished laughing, the answer being, “You two are the biggest idiots I have ever seen, you know that right?”

            “What the hell are you talking about?”

            Rolling his eyes, Michael explained, the smile about to crack his face in two, “Look, do me a favor, and fucking watch the show you’re on once in a while. You two have some intense chemistry, I’d be surprised if you haven’t made out by now.”

            Blake squirmed a bit.

            Michael’s eyes went wide. “You have?!”

            “No!” Blake cried. “I mean, kisses on the cheek and stuff, but nothing else. Adam’s straight, why would he?”

            “Uh, he’s so not straight. At least, not when it comes to you.”

            “How do you know?”

            “I can just tell, alright? You’ve got to tell him.”

            At this, Blake violently shook his head, as if to get the very idea out of his mind because there was no way in frozen hell he was ever going to do that. Michael sighed and tried to compromise. “Look, if he doesn’t feel the same way, I’ll give you all the rights to Home. A new truck, or a million dollars for all I care. You need to do this.”

            The look of determination on Michael’s face was enough to convince Blake, knowing full well that he meant business when his songs were on the line. Blake only had one question. “Why do you care so much?”

            Michael just grinned, and said, “I want you to be happy, buddy. Even if it does put an end to our little agreement here.”

            “I will miss the signature Buble kisses, this is true.” Blake laughed.

            “Get your ass to L.A. and get your man. A million bucks he has you out of your clothes in 15 minutes or less.”

            “You don’t get to watch, dude.”


End file.
